warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Teller of the Pointed Stones (TNP)
Style Concerns * History needs to be completed Picture concern This article needs a picture of Stoneteller without one it looks pretty dumb. It's been done. Bramble-sama 22:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Past Present Stoneteller? I was reading Outcast and it says all of the Tribe Healers are named Stone Teller. Well Teller of the Pointed Stones really but anyways if this is refering to the current Healer I think we should put (Current) onto his name.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Stoneteller is the current healer. If he gets an apprentice in OoTS, we can add one, but I suspect it will be divided in to books, for example, this article will just be Stoneteller, and his apprentice will be Stoneteller (OoTS). ßąէ ïиց 02:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I think you mean to-be but i hope that he gets 1 of Stormfur and Brook's kits xD 01:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't fuss about it yet. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. 16:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) (Ok, I know what I am about to say has nothing to do with the 'current Stoneteller' topic, but I don't know how to make a new disscusion in the Talk Page) Well, I read in the Leaders page that Tribe healers don't get 9 lives, but I think I read somewhere in the books that they do. Help?Emberstarfireclan 20:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) eyes His description says his eyes are amber, but his charart shows dark green eyes. Anyone going to fix that?Emberstarfireclan 00:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) OKAY, WHO MESSED THAT ONE UP? THE TRIVIA SAYS THAT HE HAS BEEN MENTIONED WITH DEEP GREEN EYES, HIS DESCRIPTION SAYS AMBER EYES AND THIS IS THE PIC: AND HERE IS THE ALTERNATE PIC: (sorry about caps) PtErO> 05:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) In Cats of the Clans it shows blue i think...Emberstarfireclan 18:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) eyes in Cats Of the Clans yes, he does have blue eyes in COTC. But, we never trust illistrations. Right? [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt']]'''-Luvs Hopflight'' 16:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes; furthermore, there was no need to bring it up in the first place. 16:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Name Since Crag is the new stoneteller, what should this one be changed to? Nightshine 01:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Chararts Umm...the Character images table is kind of messed up ;P 00:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, how come his charcat has the 'no image' thing up? Doesn't he have a charart approved? 03:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing EYE! When the cheezits is he ever mentioned to be missing an eye!? That should be taken down until there's a citation for it. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 04:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Nine lives? Hey! what about his lifes? when they first meet the tribe, brook tells stormfur that he has nine. later, when Jayfeather arrived it is said he has only one. Shouldn't this be fixed/ inserted to the trivia? 10:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) nobody knows? :O 14:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ??? 09:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) To-Be's Shouldn't all of the tribe cats have to-be names, I'm legit here when they were younger, they were called to-be's.